pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jimbo Jambo
Even though I grew up with the American writing for a few years, I find English just looks nicer when written. Although the games do use American, even on PAL. Still, to me, it doesn't really matter which one, as long as it doesn't switch back and forth on a single page. Actually, I think Greenpickle asked something like this before, and the answer was similiar.-- :Yep, one of the first edits I made: Pikmin_talk:Community_Portal#Regional_Spelling_Variations. ::Right then, I'll just leave it. Even as a born and raised Yankee, I'm sympathetic to the Englishmen who have to deal with our freaky Websterean spelling. To tell the truth, though, I am sort of glad the games have the same spellings, just so we don't have to write multiple versions of journal entries with and without the U's. I'm finished with your sprites! I hope It's what you wanted. :Heh, actually, that's pretty neat. Could I trouble you to give him gray hair, though? Kind of what I had in mind was a stiff, anal, crabby old xenobiologist who loves his work but hates his life and has never had a girlfriend, exactly like I'm planning to become. =( ...Me too! ^^; :Who doesn't?-- ::Me. :P IS Yes. I did. But I realized my mistake and apoligized. I won't go back there. Anyhow, where's that discussion you were talking about? :Talk:Unspeakable_Wonder and Talk:Creeping Chrysanthemum. Help How do I make a Subpage for my Signature? -Pikman01- Pikmin 3 Hey, if that guy is the next Nostradamus and Pikmin 3 comes out that day, remind me to send you an e-mail (seriously, brown, flatulating Pikmin are a great idea!)-- :Uh, hey. Not important, but now that I re-read this: it was a sarcastic comment.-- RE About your message... There would be really no point in merging them, as MarioWiki.com has all the information that MarioWikia already has. And our (Mariowiki.com's) users are against that place. Which is unfortunate, as MarioWikia has potential. And I might come back here from time to time... I tend to change my mind quite a bit. ;) InfectedShroom About the Progg dailog... I did find that in the game. All I did was start a new file and get to the distant spring, skip two days, and then fight Progg. I will try to upload a video game screen shot picture of it if you want proof.-ShadowRaptor101 :This should be interesting. Anything you can provide would be good. Thx STOP Stop undoing edits. Like about VoR being Forest Navel, and the thing about the pellets. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:05, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Are you serious? First of all, the Valley of Repose is not the Forest Navel. The maps look nothing alike (don't believe me? Take a freaking look. It won't take more than a minute), and besides that, there's absolutely nothing to suggest that they're the same place. See, the best part about this is that, not only does it defy logic to suggest that they're the same map, but we actually all agreed on the talk page that they weren't. I would tell you to take your argument up there, but I know that you avoid actual discussion like a plague, as if we're all supposed to know inherently what you're thinking. Also, I'm not totally sure what you mean about the pellets, but I'm guessing you're talking about the pellet posies. Number one: there are no 5, 10, or 20 posies in Pikmin 1; there never have been, and since it's not like it's going to change anytime soon, there never will be. Number two: You guessed it. If you believe otherwise, take it up on, drumroll please, THE TALK PAGE. They're there for a reason. Thanks. ::God, you are being a GIANT prick. If 2 people agree on something, like the pellet posy thing, you8 may be wrong Jimbo. Learn that you are not lways right. AND STOP THE PLACE UP! IAMAHIPO_ocolor 06:46, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::lol.... Hippo, there are no 5, 10, or 20 posies in Pikmin 1. This isn't my opinion, it's just a fact. There are 5, 10, and 20 pellets, but only 1 flowers. And I'm not even going to dignify you with a response to your insinuation that I'm " the place up." :::: You just did. Also, who gets all the awesome pics? who goes through tons of japanese crap to get it? YOU? NO! Me. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 07:29, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow, you are serious, aren't you? What are you, like, 11? Also, since you didn't respond to my comment about pellet posies, I'm assuming that you realize you were wrong but don't want to admit it. Way...to...go. Thank you. Thank you for the pre-written, generic message. However, I am not a part of this Wiki. My friend just went crazy posting on a whole bunch'a of Wikis. Cafinator 03:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Jimbo Jambo, I have an idea for Pikmin 3! Beast Monster Beatstulus Changus ???? family. It is green and forms into other monsters. Inedible, it looks like a human and you'll get arrested. :Neat. You can share your idea on the Make a pikmin/beast/cave! thread. note to bulbapedians Come to my talk. But note they shunned me and hate me. dont share my opinions unless you want to help me.--Snagret Piki ROCKS 23:38, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Why are you asking everyone? I''' am the only Bulbapedian (Besides you) on the wiki... '''I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Why are you asking him on my talk page? :::IDK... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. WTPF--snagret piki am CrAzY 01:33, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Pikmin 3 Fake Walkthrough Wait... you're not talking about the Pikmin 3 ideas page in the forum, right? Portal-Kombat Re:Bulbmin No, i mean these. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 14:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Whitepikmin You screwed up welcoming whitepikmin. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not the first person to have left a comment inside a welcome. His revision to the Giant Breadbug article was removed yesterday by Prez, and he clearly didn't understand why, since new people don't often know about Recent Changes and edit summaries, so I told him. I didn't think I was sounding too aggressive. :>_< Oh, you meant I left it on his userpage rather than his talk. Why didn't you just say that, or just moved it yourself? Gah! ::Sorry, I thought you would easily notice. BTW: I do know that you are allowed to leave a comment inside a welcome. I have done so myself on other wikia. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Well, yeah, if I need to say something to a person who also needs to be welcomed, I put the welcome template on there, and say "Also..." This also makes the welcome sound less automated and more like an actual person is speaking directly to you...at least, I would think it does. I can't say how new people view it. I suppose it would help if the comment were more positive.... please can any uses join in dayly to mash your keyboard on my userpage. Thank u :)[[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 18:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Pikmin 3 Release You do know that Nintendo is based in Japan, along with (I think) Gamefreak and almost every other game company, right :If you're talking about my message on Green's usertalk, then yeah, I am very aware, hence why I used anime and Pokemon as my other two examples. I was joking.... I thought it was kind of obvious. ::Yes most ppl realized that, I got the joke cuz, BRAWL... *Turns into Brawl-Zombie* Final smash End of Aura Day. *BOOM* Oh... Sorry. I am not very good at telling when people are being Sarcastic through talk pages, but if I actually heard you say it aloud in a conversation, I might have been able to tell. :Hah, I actually know what you mean. Don't worry about it. ::I don't lol I knew I'd find you here. Do you think there could be an awesome skin like this at Arwingpedia? Blue Ninjakoopa 19:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :You know eachother! *Gasp* So many discoveries. :You're better off asking Greenpickle or someone. He designed this skin. I'm not really good with CSS and all that. 19:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) This sig is for you- User:Jimbo Jambo/sig3-'JimboJambo' From The one and only, Peanut64. Thanks Thanks for helping me on those few pages where my notes were a bit messed up. I always notice the stuff about enemies that nobody bothers to put in. I hope you can help me if I summarize my notes in a strange way again. Thanks man! =D --UltimatePikmin 18:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC)UltimatePikmin :W00t JJ! :Oh, um...don't mention it. 05:24, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::I won't, I'll have forgotten. Yo, Jimbo You've been gone a long time so WAKEY WAKEY! :Taking a break. 02:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::You're alive!!! Hm, you missed the Adminship thingy... I nominated you btw... well, see ya whenever you get back... :::Yay, I'm not the only one slacking off.-- ::::Heh, heh... well it's good to see Jimbo hasn't died or gotten put in a Coma from a horrible car crash... :::::Indeed it is... Just reminding you that the movie goes on 7:00 eastern tonight. Come and chat at the channel (Forum:Livestream). 13:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Are you even alive? C'mon back please? Hi, Im Jonesle I am relatively new to this wiki (i did some editing waayyyyy back) but just wanted to let you know thanks Buero Alright dude, I made you an Admin and a Buero using my absolute power of creation. I personally feel that you will be able to aid alot to this wiki, and I personally think that we need you! Welcome aboard! --Revan 01:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :So I haven't checked my e-mail in a while.... I log on and have two e-mails from Wikia, one saying my adminship on the Star Fox wiki has been revoked due to my inactivity, and one saying I've been made an admin here despite my inactivity. Funny how things work. It has been a while though, I'll try to get back into Pikmin. 00:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Jimbo's back! Awesome! Welcome back! :D :::Hey, I remember you.... You're that girl that hates when people speculate. 18:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh haha funny, shut up and get back to work Jimbo, somebody was stupid awesome enought to give me admin powers and I can ban you in a second. ::::::P 06:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::P Oh I always thought that the Distant Spring resembled Winter, and since the Spotty Bulbears have bloodshot eyes, and are sleeping in this place, I thought it was hibernation, because when you come back into the Perplexing Pool, after day 30, the Spotty Bulbear is awake, and trawling around the map. Sorry if I got confused. For the Pikmin School, I think that 103 Pikmin is the minimum amount for a 103-Pikmin Run, including getting all treasures. I don't understand what you meant about the not getting the 100 Purples. It is needed to get every single treasure, such as the Doomsday Apparatus. Some people go at the 103-Pikmin Run for fun. 100 Purples for the Doomsday Apparatus, 1 of each primary color to avoid extinction, and no Whites, as they aren't required. The strategy involves having to use Candypop Buds successfully. What logic? [[User:Sandflyer83|''~Sand~Flyer~83,]]'(Talk, Blog) ' 19:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :There's an awful green there for winter. We would have to assume this is close to the tropics (and not in the desert, obviously), but there's really no actual evidence to suggest any of that, save for that one animal's strange sleeping habits. :About the 103 Pikmin run, I wasn't aware Candypops were involved. I was going to say that blues and yellows are required for some treasures, so if you were indeed going for all treasures, which 100 purples would also be required for, purples alone would not do the job. Sorry, I haven't read many of these challenge run articles, so I wasn't aware of such a run. In any case though, since Candypops are involved, mentioning the color of the Pikmin involved seems meaningless since they will inevitably be changed at some point (just without whites). I guess you can go ahead and put it back in, just reword it a little if you would. 13:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) That thingy Separating subterranean-only/onion-based Pikmin? Considering all 5 colours have Candypop Buds underground, all of which act precisely the same, what real difference can you say there is between them? Just that Olimar happens to have found the others at their onions before finding their Candypop Buds. :Sorry, looking back I probably should have gone over that. Admittedly there is a lot of speculation on my part, like how they are exclusively subterranean and have no Onion yet to be discovered, but the fact they both have pink flowers tells me they probably share a common ancestor. It may turn out that the separation between the other three species is no less or even greater than that between them and Purples and Whites, but like I said all I really have to go on is what I can observe. 13:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) For future reference.. 1) When editing your user page, try to learn to use the preview button (located to the right of the "save page" button) so you don't flood the recent changes. There wasn't much activity the day you made these edits, but six edits to one page is quite unnecessary nonetheless. 2) Try to refrain from removing text from user talk pages (http://pikmin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3APikmin_Commander&diff=57161&oldid=57152) and keep the personal attacks to a minimum. If you have a problem with my words, feel free to slash out (example; be sure to use brackets) whatever I wrote, or reply to me with information that lets me know how my words were wrong. Thanks, BNK [ |T| ] 03:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :1. Do not reprimand me ever again. The fact that you believe six edits is unacceptable when those edits were actually spaced quite far apart and done over the course of ''two days by my clock shows that you are incapable of looking at anything but the surface of an issue, and you have no business telling people what not to do when you don't even know exactly what has been done, especially when it is something you do yourself. :2. You will never convince anyone here that your comment was made with good intentions. You were incorrect in identifying Dweevil's expressions as "poor grammar," and the fact that you bothered saying anything, despite the astronomical unlikelihood that it would actually be taken to heart by the writer, makes it pretty clear that unless you're a hopeless optimist, your intention was none other than to annoy. You're not being a Grammar Nazi, you are just trolling, and although you may not recognize it, an admin's duties extend beyond banning spammers to preventing conflict between users, which justifies the removal of blatantly malicious comments. And one more note on that: when you respond to someone's insult of your comment with an insult of their person, you instantly lose whatever moral highground you were attempting to gain. 04:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::1) When did I ever imply that I am the perfect editor? Did I mention anything about following my example? Do I somehow not need to use the preview button just because I was reminding you about its existence and purpose? To be honest, should the need arise, I will and can reprimand you for whatever you've done, though next time, I will pay more attention to the complexity of your action(s). ::2) Grammar seems to be a huge problem with a majority of Pikipedia's regular users. There isn't much harm in it, but when editing an article, one should try to make sure that the words used are able to be comprehended by other users. Based on my experience, users with poor grammar edit mainspace the way they edit talk pages, in which case their edit is (usually) immediately reverted or fixed. That explains my concern. My intentions were only to correct Volatile Dweevil's mistake, something I do on the occasion; if you're implying that I've suddenly selected him as a "target" to pester and annoy, then I'm afraid you're wrong. Additionally, if you believe that everything I type is meant to "offend" other users, then you are gravely mistaken. What's laudable is that you're enough of a pessimist to believe that Volatile Dweevil will undoubtedly interpret my comment as a violent attack on his person instead of as advice. Be that as it may, you do have a point: it was not entirely necessary. Your definition of trolling is humorously inaccurate and loose. I was not "trolling" Volatile Dweevil, though the situation may contradict this, but I was spontaneously being a Grammar Nazi. In response to your note: Actually, no, nothing really justifies the removal of any kind of text from a discussion/talk page. Like I just told you, the better option is to slash the comment that sparked conflict and/or to inform the user who made the comment that it was unnecessary and it behooves that user not to perform such an action in the future. You again misinterpret my intentions; I was giving you advice on editing and handling situations that start altercations, and was in no way "insulting you", and even if that were true, my goal would not have been to achieve any "moral highground", it would have been to prove my point in a detestable manner. If you're worried about insults, all I ask is that you keep the spouted falsehoods to a minimum while we have this dispute, and you won't have any problems from me with them. BNK [ |T| ] 06:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::BNK, I've asked before, and while it's not that important, could you please space your comments out a line apart from those above to unclutter the edit window a bit? And use double-spacing instead of tags? Thanks. :::I don't need to go back over what JJ said about his edits hardly being any sort of flooding - but even if they were all six of them made within minutes of each other, the kind of changes he's making aren't things you catch in a preview, they're thoughts that come to you after some thought. And certainly when you're adding a lot of stuff, you're fine to save a few times to avoid losing it all, especially if it's just a user page. If the number of entries this adds to the RC bothers you, maybe you'd be interested in a script I wrote (which doesn't work well with the enhanced RC, but the fact you see multiple edits means you're not using that). :::I don't get the impression that 'a majority of Pikipedia's regular users' have a 'huge problem' with grammar. If someone needs to improve because it's harming articles, tell them that; don't pick on one specific instance on a talk page - it just looks like you're trying to come out looking superior. I do agree that you were wrong in removing the comment, though, JJ. That rarely helps, whatever the motives. :::What's laudable is that you're enough of a pessimist to believe that Volatile Dweevil will undoubtedly interpret my comment as a violent attack on his person instead of as advice. Actually, I think he called it an 'astronomical unlikelihood'. :::my goal ... would have been to prove my point in a detestable manner - wait, what? ::::I don't understand how that clutters the text, but OK, I will space my paragraphs from now on here. ::::OK. ::::I guess I got a little carried away. ::::He said that I insulted him, and I was telling him that if I was, I would have made a point that would also greatly offend his person. BNK [ |T| ] 20:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I was about to say how insulting it was for you to imply that I could be so sensitive, but then I realized the irony of that, and I laughed. :::::Part of me wants to see you try, but keeping in mind I think you're a troll, the worst you could possibly do is reveal that you have, in fact, been playing me, and I've been aware of how embarrassingly easy it is to troll me since long before I met you. So I really just don't care to continue. 22:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC)